Los Juegos de Kiel
by Stelle Lioncourt
Summary: En los 14th Hunger Games, Kiel Nixon, un chico del Distrito 7 se enfrenta a la alianza más grande que nunca antes se ha visto. Él está decidido a llevarse los premios contra viento y marea (Regalo para: Elenear28) [Drabble 8 de 11].
1. Las Cosechas

_**Disclaimer**_: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: _**Los Juegos del Hambre**_. Aquello que reconozcan del universo de los libros es de ella, el resto mío.

* * *

><p>Para<em><strong> Elenear28<strong>_, inspirado en el decimoquinto capítulo de mi fic _Reto de los 75 One-Shots. Esta es_ mi idea de la primera alianza D1+D2+D4.

Debo decir que tras mucho pensarlo decidí hacer unas pocas viñetas para narrar los hechos importantes de estos juegos desde diferentes perspectivas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Las Cosechas<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiel Nixon -<strong>__** 18 años -**__** Distrito 7**__**.**_

* * *

><p>Me despedí de Astor y de mis amigos. Jurándoles que nos veríamos pronto. Mamá no pudo despedirse de mí, colapsó en cuanto escuchó mi nombre y algunos vecinos se la llevaron a casa.<p>

El tren avanza alejándome cada vez más de mi hogar.

Sé que no hay salida ni manera de escapar. Nunca antes se ha escuchado que perdieran a un tributo de camino al Capitolio, lo cual es obvio, saltar del tren a esta velocidad alucinante sería una muerte segura. Además mi cara ya es conocida en todo Panem, no hay lugar al que pueda ir. Y para qué huir, de igual manera perdería a mi familia. La única manera de volver a estar con ellos es ganando los juegos.

No estoy desvalido, lo sé. Tengo más oportunidades que el común de los tributos, gracias a Astor que se empeñó en que viéramos los juegos del hambre todos los años, que recordáramos los nombres, las estrategias, las debilidades, los mutos, las arenas, los vencedores, todo. El resto del año entrenábamos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas como machetes o hachas. Cuando empezamos a prepararnos yo apenas tenía ocho años y él diez, además de una vencedora prácticamente recién coronada.

En el vagón-comedor estamos Maryann; Karina y yo. También la escolta, una loca llamada Alelí, alta y encorvada. Su apariencia da miedo, en especial porque la piel de su rostro luce tirante y demacrada, supongo que el color amarillo que perfila sus facciones es lo que le da ese aspecto entre siniestro y enfermizo. Karina nos ignora a todos, incluso a la comida deliciosa, no se da por aludida siquiera cuando, tras la abundante cena, Alelí nos sugiere ir a ver la repetición de la cosecha. Maryann se queda con ella, supongo que para aconsejarle que cambie de actitud. Pero sinceramente no podría importarme menos.

La curiosidad me mueve, quiero saber cómo son los otros tributos. _Pensar en ellos como otros chicos no es buena idea, todos tienen que morir si es que queremos volver a casa_. Repetía mi hermano cada vez que podía. Estoy impaciente por conocer a la competencia, así que me siento frente al televisor con lápiz y papel a mano para anotar cualquier cosa que me resulte curiosa, además de los nombres y edades de los tributos.

Como viene sucediendo desde hace cuatro años en los Distrito Uno y Dos, ambos tributos son voluntarios y tienen 18 años. Los varones superan fácilmente el metro ochenta de estatura y están cubiertos de músculos muy desarrollados. Las muchachas son de menor tamaño y contextura más delicada, ambas son muy rubias y, si desconociera que está prohibida la migración entre los distritos, supondría que están emparentadas entre sí. Anoto rápidamente sus nombres, del uno: Deborah y Raimond. Del dos: Dyana y Nerius.

En el Tres cosechan a ambos tributos: Jannine, una chica que la pantalla designa con 17 años, pero es pequeña y muy menuda, y no sé de qué me recuerda a Maryann. Descarto el pensamiento en cuanto veo a su compañero Krauss, que se ve nervioso y flacucho, ambos son castaños y de piel blanca.

En el Cuatro cosechan a Melissa, una chica de hermosos y grandes ojos verdes, que se llenan rápidamente de lágrimas, y pelo marrón oscuro. Cuando la escolta apenas está balbuceando el nombre del que sería el tributo masculino, otro chico más grande se ofrece voluntario, se ve decidido en su andar hacia el escenario, sin nada que envidiarle a los del 1 o 2. En un primer momento me pareció que buscaba salvar al jovencito que se desmayó entre los cosechables de 13 años. Pero me di cuenta de mi error cuando la escolta, tras presentarlo como Bryan Steinfeld, le pide a los tributos que se den la mano y él la envuelve en un abrazo que da mucho que pensar. Distrito 4, reflexiono. Pesca. Trampas. Redes. Tridentes. Una vencedora. Los veo brevemente antes que pasen al siguiente distrito. Ninguno de los dos presume un cuerpo que sugiera fuerza física o entrenamiento. Y ella luce genuinamente aterrada. Y sin embargo me intrigan. Me preocupan. Sospecho que de enfrentarlos él luchará por la chica y no es un adversario a menospreciar. Además quién sabe de qué sea ella capaz si está asustada.

Pasan al Distrito Cinco donde no ocurre nada extraordinario, ambos son cosechados. Génesis 15 años; James 17, se ven delicados, delgados, asustados, aunque él se recompone rápidamente y oculta bien el miedo que mostró en un primer momento.

En el Distrito Seis cosechan a los más jóvenes hasta ahora: Elena de 13 años y John 15, ambos tiemblan de pies a cabeza, me prohíbo mentalmente compadecerme de ellos. _Son ellos o tú_. Me digo recordando los consejos de Astor.

Luego es el turno de mi Distrito y por primera vez aparezco en televisión. Me enorgullece no haber titubeado al subir hasta Alelí, no demostrar miedo o indecisión, previamente Karina había montado todo un teatro, retrocediendo entre los cosechables, como si hubiera algún sitio a dónde escapar... Los agentes de la paz no se hicieron esperar y la subieron cargada hasta la plataforma, mientras la chica chillaba y pataleaba. Así que nuestras reacciones fueron diametralmente opuestas. Karina es rubia, esbelta, cabello liso y ojos ligeramente achinados, que miran con odio especialmente a los agentes que la subieron. Me veo imponente su lado, alto, no tan alto y musculoso como los voluntarios, pero en buena forma, e incluso me permito dar una pequeña sonrisa a la cámara.

Pasan al Distrito Ocho, donde eligen a Abbie de 15 años y Spencer de 17, ella es morena, bonita, él tiene un toque rebelde, cejas pobladas y los ojos oscuros y desafiantes. En el Distrito Nueve los tributos son tan similares que parece inverosímil que no estén emparentados, piel oscura, cabello rizado, ojos grandes y llenos de terror absoluto. Se apellidan igual. Tienen la misma edad. Y el comentarista confirma mis dudas, son hermanos gemelos: Rosnelvy y Rocky, tienen 15 años.

En el Distrito Diez sale Iris de 14 y Martin de 17. Las cosas se invierten en el Once, dónde la chica, Bree tiene 18 y su compañero, Francis, apenas 14. Por último es el turno del Doce, no me sorprende los delgados que son ambos tributos, ni que su tamaño sea sensiblemente menor que los de otros tributos de su edad. Desde un principio no me llaman la atención, no suelen ser más que carne de cañón. No se me olvida que la única vez que se acercaron a la final fue hace ocho años, con ayuda de una tributo de mi distrito. Son bastante diferentes entre sí, ella: Samantha de 17 años, es rubia y parece simplona. Él, Xavier, tiene quince años, es más pequeño, más delgado, de cabellos oscuros y piel aceitunada, aunque posee la mirada fría y directa de un luchador.

Así finalizan las cosechas, yo repaso rápidamente la lista de lo que me ha llamado la atención:

La musculatura de los voluntarios del uno y el dos. Muy desarrollada como para ser casualidad, cada vez estoy más seguro que entrenan de alguna manera para ganar los juegos. Pero, ¡oh sorpresa!, este año yo también.

El voluntario del cuatro, pues me parece tiene un interés por la chica. Tendré que observarlos muy bien durante los entrenamientos.

Los gemelos del nueve, eso sí que es mala suerte ¿se apoyarán el uno al otro o se atacarán en cuanto pisen la arena?

¿Qué será mejor? Ir primero por los pequeños, o dejárselos a los mutos y a la arena. Y yo preocuparme por los más grandes, que, en definitiva, son los verdaderos obstáculos…

Aún tengo tiempo para pensarlo mejor, me digo. Quizá Maryann se obstine de desperdiciar su tiempo con Karina y tenga algún consejo útil para mí.


	2. La milla verde

_**La milla verde**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karina Parker - 16 años -<strong>__** Distrito 7**__**.**_

* * *

><p>Sola.<p>

Ni mamá, mi novio, mis primas, que son mis mejores amigas, ninguno pudo acompañarme. Me siento como una oveja que apartan del rebaño... que tiene la certeza de estar rodeada de lobos... Que anhelan, y posiblemente obtendrán, mi sangre.

Por toda compañía tengo a Maryann, mi mentora, quien se ha empeñado en hacerme _reaccionar_. Es la única aquí que se preocupa por mí, pues todos los demás, desde la estúpida que escogió mi nombre, hasta el tarado que me tocó de compañero, empezaron a ignorarme después del desfile. Hastiados de mí. Pero ella continúa convenciéndome de sobreponerme, sólo por ello acepté lo que me ha pedido, aliarme con los gemelos del nueve, cuyo mentor solicitó formalmente la alianza. Ni qué decir que, tras mi silenciosa negativa, ha debido gritarme, ordenarme y amenazarme para que aceptara la alianza. Debo juntarme con ellos o ella misma hará que me cacen...

Acepto porque no me he dado por vencida, quiero vivir. Porque sé que a Kiel no le temblará la mano para quitarme de en medio y que él ya consolidó su propia alianza. Aunque en la mañana, luego de que él pasara a su presentación con los vigilantes, la chica del once lo miró con desconfianza, algo la hizo ver que él no es alguien para fiarse. Justo ahora quisiera tener las habilidades de Roxanne, poder sembrar la semilla de la duda y la intriga en esa chica, poder dejar a Kiel solo…

Sé que no son nobles mis intenciones, pero también sé que debo cuidarme de él, lo mejor que podría pasarme es que lo eliminen en el baño de sangre, ha demostrado su potencial con diversas armas en los entrenamientos, tratando que los voluntarios se fijaran en él y lo aceptaran en su alianza, a su vez demostrándonos a los demás que tiene tanto potencial como ellos. Lo cual quedó más que demostrado con su presentación ante los vigilantes… Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda pensando en su calificación: 10 puntos. Espero que los voluntarios vayan a por él y se olviden de los más chicos, eso me daría un poco más de oportunidad.

He pasado la mañana reunida con Alelí quien quería convertirme en una _dama_ en cuatro horas. Me es inconcebible compaginar el término dama con la hipocresía que ella pretende inculcarme, reírme aunque no tenga ganas, no ser sincera respecto a lo que siento por los Juegos, nunca dejarles ver cuánto los odio a todos y tampoco el miedo que me dan. Al menos Maryann sabe por lo que estoy pasando, ella sabe que estar aquí es algo que, en su sano juicio, nadie escogería y no me obligará a fingir todas esas estupideces.

Mi mente está empeñada en divagar esta tarde, pero al menos los nervios están remitiendo, pienso mis aliados, en la suerte de Rosnelvy y Rocky, venir al mundo juntos y terminar siendo oponentes en los Juegos del Hambre. Imagino por un lado cómo estará sus familias en el Distrito Nueve, qué preferirán… ¡Dios, es algo tan difícil! Yo no puedo escoger entre mis primas, cómo hará esa madre para escoger sólo a uno de sus niños… ¿Y si los pierde a los dos? ¿Y ellos que sentirán? A pesar de que aún no les he hablado, imagino que el lazo que los une es tan fuerte como el mío con mis primas, sé que tengo que acercarme y romper el hielo, pero qué puedo decirles, nuestra situación es diferente, pero estamos aquí para lo mismo… para matar o morir… nada de lo que digamos cambiará eso.

Me he quedado dormida mientras el equipo de preparación repasa cada centímetro de mi cuerpo para _pulir_ mis muchas _imperfecciones_ y me ha vuelto a ocurrir, cada vez que despierto siento que por fin he salido de la pesadilla, que todo lo que ha ocurrido desde el domingo de la cosecha ha sido fruto de mi intranquilo subconsciente, pero no. Aquí estoy entre tres pajarracos multicolores que están más pendientes de las telas, las joyas y los zapatos que de la chica a la que aplican y retiran un menjurje tras otro.

Duele recordar que la mañana de la cosecha deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Roxanne fuera elegida y no fue así... La rabia crece y crece en mi interior al pensar que esa _pequeña zorra_ de seguro en estos momentos está consolando a mi Ralph. Me hierve la sangre de sólo pensarlo. Las lágrimas acuden sin ser llamadas a mis ojos, por enésima vez, pero debo tranquilizarme o terminaré por arruinar el maquillaje que me han puesto, lo cual no sería bien visto por Maryann, no puedo empezar a decepcionarla tan pronto. Sigo las instrucciones que me dan y al cabo de unas dos horas por fin está completo el atuendo. Una vez que Keneau da su visto bueno los cuatro salen de la habitación, dejándome por fin conmigo misma.

La vanidad me lleva a repasar mi aspecto frente al espejo, mirando el reflejo de una chica que era sencillamente feliz, a pesar de los dramas adolescentes que la perseguían. Se ve hermosa, pero ya no es quien era. El vestido color verde brillante se adhiere como una segunda piel a las curvas de mi cuerpo, el cuello alto confeccionado en una tela más delicada y transparente, que se torna de nuevo oscura para cubrir mis pechos y se aclara nuevamente hacia mi abdomen, hasta cerrarse definitivamente a la altura de mis caderas. Las mangas cortas apenas superan unos centímetros mis hombros y simulan ser unas hojas, la falda es asimétrica, conformada por tiras de diversos tonos de verde y longitudes, develando porciones de piel a cada paso que doy. Mis brazos están cubiertos por unos guantes largos, de un verde más oscuro, y los tacones parecen estar recubiertos con la piel de algún reptil.

Keneau, el estilista, insistió en que me pusieran lentillas de un verde más claro del que en realidad exhiben mis ojos. Y él mismo se encargó de realizar el patrón de enredaderas en el que entretejió mi cabellera. Lejos de quejarme por todo el aparataje, me siento bella, quisiera que Ralph me vera así, pero no en la televisión, sino en casa… juntos… _si llego a ganar_…

Camino de un lado a otro, para practicar y no caerme en vivo y directo ante todo Panem, y para no echarme a llorar de nuevo. ¡Basta de lágrimas! Kiel me sorprende al entrar en la habitación, su traje es totalmente negro y le han delineado los ojos en el mismo color, da miedo de verlo, parece todo un depredador. Mi primera reacción es abrazarme a mí misma, mientras parpadeo intentando borrar la jugarreta producto de mi imaginación, él compone una sonrisa más falsa que la bondad de nuestros presidentes y se acerca a mí.

—Maryann me ha pedido que venga por ti. Ella bajará luego con el equipo, pero nosotros ya vamos tarde…

Las palabras parecen haberse esfumado de mi cerebro, por lo que no le digo nada, ante lo cual Kiel adelanta algunos pasos y extiende su brazo en mi dirección, para brindarme apoyo. La piel de mi cuello que está al descubierto se eriza, y un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal. Es temor de estar a solas con él, lo sé. Además no quiero que mis aliados nos vean juntos, por lo que con presteza evito su agarre y me doy media vuelta.

—Aún me faltan cosas por hacer, adelántate tú.

—Yo te veo perfecta así como estás.— Kiel sonríe y algo en mi interior se encoge de miedo. Mientras trato de que mi cara no me delate.

No sé ni entiendo por qué Maryann lo envió por mí. No he compartido con ella mi desconfianza hacia él, pero siendo que no nos hemos hablado en todo este tiempo no tiene sentido que lo enviase por mí, me da rabia que mis emociones me traicionen justo en estos momentos, así que decido que no tiene caso seguir perdiendo el tiempo, sobre todo porque quiero hablar con los gemelos antes de la entrevista, recojo el pequeño bolso de la cama y acepto el brazo que mi compañero me ofreció, tratando de enterrar mis miedos en lo más profundo de la mente, imaginando que es mi novio el que va a mi lado.

Desde el pasillo de los ascensores podemos oír el alboroto del público en el escenario. _Sádicos, _pienso. Una vez que Kiel presiona el botón, me suelto de su brazo, fingiendo que me miro en la superficie metalizada, haciendo varias poses. De pronto se abre la puerta y dentro están Rosnelvy y Rocky, ambos vestidos de beige y blanco. Me recompongo, mientras capto con el rabillo del ojo la mueca de Kiel. Cualquiera diría que desea estar a solas conmigo. Sea como sea, quiero hablar con los chicos, así que ignoro a mi compañero y me dirijo a Rosnelvy.

—Que bueno que los encuentro ahora, se hace tarde y tal vez no podamos hablar luego. Su mentor les debió haber dicho que acepto su propuesta. Quiero que seamos equipo.

—Sin duda, nos alegra que te nos unas— Señala Rocky, mirándome a la cara, su hermana me escanea de arriba abajo, antes de señalar que también está contenta de que entrara en la alianza.

Kiel se da la vuelta poco antes que el ascensor llegue a la planta baja y sale despedido del mismo apenas abre las puertas. No entiendo qué mosca le picó, quizá pensaba que me quedaría sola, o que le suplicaría por entrar en su alianza. ¡Menudo arrogante! Prosigo hablando con mis nuevos compañeros, tratando de conocernos un poco antes de que empiece la entrevista, pues de aquí la próxima vez que nos veamos estaremos en la arena, me alegra de inmediato estar con ellos, ambos resultan esperanzadores y optimistas.


	3. Los análisis del tahúr

_**Los análisis del Tahúr**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Roderick VanDerdaan (Organizador de Apuestas) - 28 años -<strong>____**Ciudad Capitolio.**_

* * *

><p>Clasifico con rapidez la información recolectada que, después de dar un fortísimo estornudo, se dispersó sobre la pequeña mesa que tengo frente al televisor. Cuadradito como soy, coloco a la derecha los datos de las chicas y a la izquierda los varones, en orden ascendente según el número de Distrito. En las pequeñas hojas de lo que algún día fue una libreta anoté prolijamente los nombres, edades y los puntajes que obtuvieron los tributos en su demostración con los vigilantes y ahora espero que empiecen las entrevistas para escoger a mi predilecto... Mi trabajo es casi igual al de los mentores, pero lo hago en las sombras y la clandestinidad. Termino apostando ingentes cantidades de dinero de terceros, lo que me deja con una nada despreciable ganancia del 20%, pero los últimos dos años he perdido el ojo. Quizá mi machismo no me dejó considerar que habría vencedoras en tres años consecutivos. Por eso este año mi mantra es "todo puede pasar".<p>

A más de seis años de vivir de esto, aún no he podido violar el secretismo de las dichosas presentaciones, pero guardo esperanzas de poder hacerme con una espía que me ayude a enterarme de las alianzas y los pormenores antes de que los echen a la arena. Y es bien sabido que las mujeres siempre son más capaces de obtener ese tipo de información clasificada, así como hizo Shantal, cuando se enteró del accidente de mis padres y me sonsacó que debíamos hasta el alma... Trato de sacudirla de mis pensamientos, pero es tarde. ¡Maldita mujer, no quiero volver a pensar en ti!

Inicia el programa y me toca verlo en el trasto de televisor que tengo en mi diminuto apartamento, trato de no lamentarme por ello, podría ser peor, podría habérseme enviado a alguno de los Distritos a pagar mis deudas como Agente de la Paz o podrían haberme convertido en avox. En cambio sólo confiscaron la casa y bienes que restaban de mis difuntos padres, me dieron el plazo de cinco años para pagar el resto de sus deudas. Lapso que pasó hace ya dos años. Es pasado, me digo, ahora estoy fuera de su radar, otra identidad me protege. Vincent Valiant desapareció... falleció...

Espero haber recobrado mi toque y que mi instinto se agudice en estos juegos, que pueda pronosticar con éxito quién será el ganador y que me deje una jugosa ganancia... Sí, siempre hay un año más, pero ya estoy hastiado de la miseria a mi alrededor, quiero volver a ser gente. Cualquiera que echara un ojo por mi ventana, suponiendo que tuviera una en este cuartucho de cuatro metros por tres, se avergonzaría de ver a un Ciudadano Capitolino vivir así. Las notas del himno me sacan de mi propia conmiseración y empieza el programa, una amplia toma nos deja ver la silueta de los 24 tributos. Este año no hay chicos de doce, y sólo una de trece, espero que eso haga disminuir las lágrimas. A nadie le gusta un tributo llorón...

Las entrevistas transcurren sin dilación, los muchachos del Uno (Deborah y Raimond) y el Dos (Dyana y Nerius) se embolsillan sin dificultad al público con sus aires de grandeza, unos apuntando lo bellos que son, mientras los otros señalan lo mortíferos e implacables que pueden llegar a ser. Con una media de 9,5 puntos, las apuestas a favor de ellos sube como la espuma, sobre todo porque ahora los chicos de estos distritos suelen a aliarse, dándole todo un giro a los juegos y más diversión, a decir verdad.

Janinne, la chica del Tres, pálida y remilgada, no deja de temblar como una hoja y su voz apenas se logra escuchar. Víctor resulta inútil, como de costumbre, para ayudarla a serenarse. Su pequeño compañero luce verde y angustiado, el amarillo pollito de su traje no ayuda en nada con la palidez de su piel. Le ha tocado un estilista incompetente, de seguro alguno de los viejos...

La muchacha del Cuatro resulta ser un encanto, sus ojos resaltan, del mismo color del vestido de muselina que le confiere un aire de ternura, sonríe bastante y hasta le dedica un guiño y un beso a la cámara, antes de que pasen al varón, él se mantiene reservado y misterioso, contestando con monosílabos, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie.

Las entrevistas prosiguen sin mucho que señalar, los estilistas han hecho brillar a muchos de los tributos, pero la gran mayoría no resalta más allá de la apariencia, lo que augura unos juegos particularmente aburridos, supongo que los únicos que le darán algo de sabor serán los voluntarios, los cuatro tradicionales, debo aclarar.

La chiquilla del Siete no pasa desapercibida para mí. De un tiempo para acá me remuerde la consciencia cuando mi cuerpo reacciona así ante una tributo joven, o sea, tiene dieciséis años... pero para qué negar que también tiene todo bien puesto, en su santo lugar y una boquita de fresa que provoca besar... Se nota nerviosa y a Víctor le cuesta extraerle algún comentario, cada uno va por su lado, pero antes de que su tiempo en el centro del escenario acabe pide permiso para mandar saludos y él se lo concede, menciona a su madre, sus primas y a un novio, y me dan celos aunque no me asombre, la niña debe tener a todo el miserable Distrito rendido a sus pies. ¡Qué monada! Luce hermosa aun cuando trastabilla antes de volver a su lugar.

A su compañero, en cambio, no le faltan las palabras, no para de hablar eclipsando totalmente a Víctor y a los demás tributos, en cuanto a su oratoria, pulida y técnica. Lo que me sorprende es que se refiera a ganadores anteriores, a sus fortalezas y lo que finalmente les concedió la victoria, en un análisis que yo mismo he hecho, muy objetivo y preciso. Él sabe de lo que habla, además es uno de los que obtuvo las puntuaciones más altas: diez. Resalto su nombre: Kiel Nixon, sé de inmediato que él tiene potencial, no me extrañaría que haga una alianza fuerte y si incluye a Karina no le faltarán patrocinadores.

Abbie y Spencer son como el día y la noche, ella de oscura piel exhibe una sonrisa falsa de principio a fin mientras responde que es hija única y vive casi aislada en los lindes del distrito, por la distancia no puede ir a la escuela pues le queda muy lejos, y blah blah blah…

El chico en cambio, de aspecto rebelde sin causa, se sacó el corbatín en plena entrevista y lo retuerce entre sus dedos, nerviosamente. Poco a poco lleva a Víctor a los límites de su pavor, imprecándolo por ser parte del sistema que los condena a él y al resto de los tributos. Los técnicos se apresuran a quitar el sonido, pero resulta sencillo leer los labios del chico, con el primer plano que le dedican, sus ojos enloquecidos inspiran miedo. Es uno de los perturbados, me digo, mientras mentalmente lo descarto.

Posteriormente Víctor tiene que retirarse, supongo que estará al borde de un infarto, por lo que un tal Riley lo sustituye para continuar la entrevista. Es el turno de los mellizos Rosnelvy y Rockie, el parecido entre los dos es fantástico, sobre todo cuando los han vestido a juego, con unos trajes marrones y dorados. Los chicos cautivan poco a poco, son espontáneos, directos y ocurrentes. Tal vez tengan algo de oportunidad, pueden ganarse el favor del público y la historia de ellos es realmente trágica.

No va mal el cambio de entrevistador, el nuevo muchacho le da otro aire al asunto y los tributos parecen tomarse las cosas más relajadamente. Es así que Iris, Martin, Bree, Francis, Samantha y Xavier nos dejan conocerlos un poco más. Y aunque milagrosamente no hay lágrimas, ninguno de ellos me parece madera de vencedor...


	4. El lanzamiento

_**El lanzamiento**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Melissa Scofield - 16 años -<strong>__** Distrito 4**__**.**_

* * *

><p>Y siguen las despedidas, una tras otra. Y lo más duro de ellas es convencerme de que son definitivas, pues prefiero la incertidumbre de no saber si volveré a decirles algo... Prefiero, de alguna manera, guardar esperanzas...<p>

Creí que, tras partir de casa, la única despedida que me dolería de verdad sería la dedicada a Bryan, pero no, cada nuevo adiós desperdiga las astillas en las que quedó convertido mi corazón cuando te ofreciste voluntario, dispuesto a protegerme. El shock inicial de ser cosechada fue borrado de golpe por la impresión de saberte igualmente condenado. Por tus propios deseos. Tus deseos de no dejarme sola, de cuidarme. Por esa deuda que crees tener para con mi familia y para conmigo...

Josh y Nancy, los hermanos que se encargaron de embellecerme estos días, se despidieron de mí anoche luego de la entrevista y estuvieron a punto de ahogarme con sus lágrimas, debe ser porque son nuevos en el _negocio_ que se _encariñaron_ demasiado conmigo, de cualquier modo, me conmueve esta muestra de afecto. A pesar de que hubiera preferido no estar nunca en el Capitolio, al menos no a este precio, son de lo poco bueno que me pasó estando aquí.

Mags se une a nosotros para el desayuno. Aunque sé que antes del mediodía estaré en la arena y allí no tendré asegurada la alimentación, no pude probar bocado. Y es que el miedo me ocasiona fuertes retortijones en el estómago, acompañados de náuseas y además tiemblo como una hoja, no podría mantener siquiera el tenedor entre mis dedos y no quiero decepcionar a Bryan, no quiero que me vea nerviosa y cobarde, derrotada antes de que la verdadera lucha comience... La estancia está silenciosa, parece la antesala a un funeral, trato de obligarme a pensar en otra cosa y termino muy concentrada en el intrincado patrón geométrico del mantel. Bryan parece dispuesto a arrasar con todo lo que hay servido, desde las enormes raciones de carne de res asada con verduras hasta los pequeños panecillos cubiertos de crema. No es una mala estrategia, pero sé que si como algo lo voy a arrojar pronto. Se acercan las nueve de la mañana, la hora en que nos separaremos, y mi angustia crece conforme pasan los minutos, Mags me abraza y me da un beso en la coronilla, luego abraza a Bryan, que no le devuelve el gesto, sigue mostrando esa fachada de hombre rudo y no da su brazo a torcer, sin embargo, antes de que lo suelte a él, los abrazo fuertemente a ambos, conteniendo mis lágrimas, sin poder proferir ese último adiós. Mags, cuyos consejos y experiencia nos han sido de mucha ayuda hasta ahora, nos dedica una mirada cómplice y se va, nos regala unos minutos de privacidad. Cuando partamos ella irá directo a la sala de mentores, para encargarse de invertir de la mejor manera lo que nos donen los patrocinadores. Dado que Bryan yo compartimos a la misma mentora, iremos hasta la sala de lanzamiento con nuestros respectivos estilistas.

—Estaremos bien.— Me asegura Bryan, tras acomodarme en su regazo, sentados ambos en el pequeño sofá del recibidor, donde aguardamos a los estilistas. Y aunque no le creo ni una palabra, continúo aferrada a él con fuerza, ocultando mi rostro entre su cuello y mi cabello. –Aléjate del cuerno. Yo encontraré lo que necesitemos. Y recuerda: aunque James es nuestro aliado no debes confiarte de él. No le quites el ojo de encima, sé precavida hasta que yo los encuentre.– Tiemblo ante el comentario aunque no es un secreto que al menos 22 personas desean nuestras muertes, incluso el chico con el que hicimos un pacto.

—Sí, lo haré. Pero no te arriesgues, por favor, Bryan. No te quiero en el baño... No vayas...

—Evitaré todo lo que pueda, pero necesitamos conseguir armas y provisiones. Te prometo que tomaré lo que menos riesgo represente...

Él toma suavemente mi barbilla entre sus largos dedos y me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos. Los míos son arrasados por lágrimas, no quiero llorar, ni quiero despedirme de él. Sólo quiero congelar el momento, quedarme entre sus brazos para siempre, sentir su calor, su fuerza. Permitirme disfrutar de su compañía como nunca antes. Pero no hay tiempo. No hay manera de corregir los errores del pasado, porque el presente amenaza con reducirnos a contrincantes en poco tiempo. Aunque no lo queramos, sólo hay un vencedor...

—Shhhht...– Me consuela.– No llores más. No dejaré que te pase nada.

—Bryan, es que no quiero... es que yo...– Maldita sea la hora en que dejé las lágrimas salir, maldición, estoy perdiendo el tiempo balbuceando como una cría. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, mientras con mi mano libre me seco las indiscretas lágrimas logro completar la idea– No quiero que te sacrifiques por mí.

—Shhhht. No hay nada que decir. Estoy aquí contigo, Melissa. Y no permitiré que te pase nada malo. Te lo prometo...

No queda nada que decir, pero sí qué hacer: Soy yo quien no permitirá que mueras por mí...

_Mi_ Bryan. Cuanto me duele que hayas venido conmigo, cuanta culpabilidad siento, cuantas ganas de haberte dicho adiós en casa, haberte dejado allá a salvo, libre de la cosecha... Que no vinieses a dar en este infierno. _Mi _Bryan. Siempre tan protector, tan pendiente de mí y de mis necesidades, tan apuesto, tan amable y tan inaccesible, al mismo tiempo.

Ahora que lo pienso nuestras tontas excusas para no aceptarnos mutuamente, como nuestros corazones lo imploraban, no tenían razón de ser.

Qué estúpida he sido, al perder todas y cada una de las oportunidades que me dio la vida.

Nos sobresaltamos cuando llegan sonrientes y engreídos los estilistas, sin dejar de parlotear que aún hay muchas cosas que hacer, sobre todo con mis ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. Nos marean con su estúpido acento capitolino y sus enormes preocupaciones, porque se han saltado la dieta en estos días y han subidos algunos kilos. Imbéciles, en los Distritos engordar un poco es correr con suerte, acá es una vergüenza y ellos se lamentan... Nunca los entenderé.

Pero sigue el tintineante parloteo y nos despistan al punto de que nos separan y no nos damos cuenta. No pudimos despedirnos de verdad. Bryan y yo nos vamos en aerodeslizadores distintos, y apenas soy consciente de que nos separamos me lleno de miedos, particularmente de no poder encontrarlo en la arena.

Cuarenta minutos dura el viaje. Todos y cada uno los seguí arrastrando la mirada, persiguiendo el segundero del reloj en la muñeca de Terence, quien grita cada vez que se me escapa una lágrima. Al aterrizar, mientras esperamos a la escolta de agentes de la paz que se encargará de que no me desvíe del camino, me sujeta de los hombros para agenciarse toda mi atención y me dice:

—Ya no más, Melissa. Acabarás espantando a todos los patrocinadores por llorona.— Y tiene la voluntad de ensanchar su sonrisa tras esa declaración.

Me molesta pero sé que no se equivoca esta vez, si quiero salvar a Bryan no puedo darme el lujo de perder patrocinios, me digo, Terence tiene razón por una vez en la vida.

—Sí, está bien no lloraré más. ¿Puedes hacer algo por mi rostro? ¡Por favor!— Suplico. —Que no se note.

—Desde luego, traje algunas cositas... — Sonríe complacido, levantando con orgullo un pequeño neceser.

Llegamos al cubículo que me asignaron y Terence se encarga de desempacar las fundas que contienen mi uniforme para la arena, consta además de la ropa interior de suave y blanco algodón, de un pantalón y franela manga corta, de fina tela, elástica, que se amolda a cada contorno de mi cuerpo, zapatos de esos que llaman deportivos acá en el Capitolio, que son muchos más cómodos que los _Stilettos_ que me obligaron a usar en la entrevista. Y una especie de poncho de plástico, que augura unos cuantos aguaceros. Una vez con la combinación completa puesta, Terence se encarga de hacerme un maquillaje _nude_, a saber que diantres es eso, lo único que quiero es ocultar las huellas de mi debilidad.

—Es a prueba de agua, nena, pero a lo sumo te durará hasta esta noche. Así que no llores más o el trabajo que he hecho no sólo no te ayudará sino que te perjudicará más que si hubieras ido sin nada desde el centro de entrenamiento.

Asiento sin poder decirle nada, en la habitación hay algunas bandejas con comida, pero paso de ellas, nuevamente. Sólo me atrevo a beberme un par de vasos de agua, lentamente durante la hora que hace falta para que inicien los juegos en sí. Terence se ve tan nervioso como yo, sólo porque esta parte de su trabajo debe ser absolutamente confidencial, por lo que están prohibidos los teléfonos y tablets, no somos buena compañía el uno para el otro, nos contagiamos mutuamente la ansiedad que cada uno siente. Caminamos de un lado al otro hasta que por fin suena la sirena y el muy torpe me empuja hacia la plataforma, señalada con un círculo en el centro del cubículo. Trastabillo y me caigo ante la sorpresa y le dedico una mirada cargada de odio, pero no me da tiempo de insultarlo porque el tubo desciende encerrándome. Y tras unos diez segundos empiezo a elevarme. Sin embargo no quito la cara de culo que he puesto por lo ocurrido, porque siento que me dará un aire aguerrido...

Y quizás asuste a los demás, quizá eso me dé alguna ventaja...

Quizás haya alguna oportunidad... Y esta vez no la desaprovecharé...


	5. El baño (parte 1)

_**El Baño (Parte 1)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Janinne Harper - 17 años -<strong>__** Distrito 3**__**.**_

* * *

><p>Cuando me veo cubierta y encerrada dentro del tubo de lanzamiento, trato de serenar mi respiración. Serenar mi espíritu. Serenarme yo. Cada vez falta menos.<p>

Yo me domino, el miedo no me llevará a ninguna parte. _Excepto a mi propia tumba_.

Vamos, Janinne, no debe ser tan difícil... ¡Ja, ja, ja! Me río tan sólo para no entrar a la arena echa un mar de lágrimas. Trato de apartar los mechones de pelo que me caen por la frente por puro hábito, pero no están allí. Y recuerdo que mi larga y espesa cabellera fue sometida a un corte bastante drástico. Miro hacia el frente donde Khol me dirige una última mirada cargada de orgullo, que me resulta repugnante, voy a morir, maldito imbécil, y tú pendiente de si mis cejas están perfectamente delineadas o de si se me corrió el rímel.

La pequeña plataforma no parece querer arrancar y, para hacer algo, estudio mi propio reflejo en el cristal. Ojos grandes y asustados, perfectamente delineados, los labios y mejillas pálidos, carentes de color, pues me impuse a mi estilista y no permití que me maquillara de nuevo. El cabello, de apenas un tercio del largo que solía llevar, recogido en una apretada y simple coleta en lo alto de mi cabeza, la venganza de Kohl, pues amenaza con hacerme explotar la cabeza de dolor. En un último acto de rebeldía le sonrió maliciosamente mientras retiro la goma de mi cabello y me la pongo en la muñeca. Con los dedos alboroto el cabello que me queda y vuelvo a concentrarme en mi reflejo...

A pesar de todo todavía no parezco yo, tratan de cambiarnos de afuera hacia dentro, hasta convertirnos en unos asesinos consumados... Quiero gritar, gritar que esto no está bien, que es una atrocidad, que somos apenas unos chicos, pero entonces la plataforma empieza a ascender. Debo callarme todo lo que pienso, apretar los dientes y resistir, como me dijo Bree.

¡Tranquilízate Janinne!

Poco a poco asciendo a través del tubo, cuya estrechez y oscuridad me abruman, me ahogan. Al verme libre inhalo fuertemente, la bocanada de aire es insuficiente para tranquilizarme. Miro hacia arriba el cielo está despejado y el sol brilla en lo alto, hay mucho marrón y mucho verde, y agradezco que al menos este año no se trate de un desierto, la arena rezuma vida a donde quiera que vea, un verdor omnipresente que alimenta mi esperanza, pero no reduce el miedo, miedo a los demás cuyas posibilidades también aumentan por la naturaleza del campo de batalla. A pesar de estar rodeados por árboles altos y frondosos, hace calor, no es algo extenuante, pero el aire se siente tibio, cargado de humedad, siento despertar cada uno de mis poros. No hay brisa, al contrario la atmósfera da una sensación pegajosa, a pesar que aún no tengo un minuto aquí la combinación del clima y mis miedos hacen que empiece a sudar copiosamente. Me atrevo a mirar a los lados en busca de Kiel y Bree. Estamos en el centro de un amplio claro, a unos quince metros hacia el frente está la cornucopia y hay una distancia de unos cuatro metros entre cada uno de los tributos. Logro ver a cuatro chicos de cada lado, el primero inmediatamente a mi izquierda es Kiel, imponente y decidido, se seca una gota de sudor y mira hacia el frente, hacia el cuerno. Krauss, es el último tributo en mi campo de visión de ese lado, y entre ellos está la chica del doce. Al otro lado no pintan bien las cosas, está el chico del dos, la del siete, el del seis y la chica del dos. Dos voluntarios demasiado cerca. Eso baja mis posibilidades.

Son pocas las cosas que han dispuesto cerca de las plataformas, a pocos metros de Kiel hay unos cuchillos, podría ir por ellos sólo si no son su objetivo, no debo ser tan confiada con él, me dijo Bree. A mí me parece bien que sepa de los juegos, y tenerlo con nosotras es una buena idea, por la protección que nos puede dar, a cambio ella y yo nos encargaríamos de la obtención de alimentos. Es una lástima que no pueda ver a Bree, ella sí que está centrada en esto, sabría qué hacer. Cerca de mí hay una pequeña bolsa que podría contener algo útil, apenas quedan cinco segundos de la cuenta regresiva, decido tomar la bolsa, seguir por los cuchillos si Kiel no los toma y largarme por la izquierda, sin tentar a los del dos a atacarme. Huir y mantenerme a salvo hasta que podamos encontrar a Bree.

_Empezaron los juegos..._

Todos corren, hacia el centro, a los lados, algunos huyen sin nada en las manos, presos del miedo. Yo también corro y tomo la bolsa, me voy por los cuchillos y veo que Kiel los tomó, casi me he dado la vuelta para buscar otra cosa y huir como había pensado, pero me doy cuenta que, de un limpio lanzamiento, Kiel derriba a Samantha, que corría hacia el cuerno. Krauss corre hacia ella y entonces Kiel le encaja otro cuchillo en el pecho, Krauss cae sobre sus rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos. Sin poder, ni querer, ver más, corro hacia la izquierda, asustada de él, aferrada a mi bolsa, demasiado estupefacta como para ser cauta. Samantha y Krauss no eran las verdaderas amenazas, debió enfrentarse a los del dos, tan cerca y tan peligrosos, pero se enfocó en los más débiles... ¿Cómo me deja eso a mí? ¿En qué momento decidirá que ya no le soy útil?

Bree me ha visto, viene corriendo hacia mí con una lanza, que está ensangrentada, ella también se ha cobrado al menos una víctima. Sin embargo, confío en ella cuando me hala lejos de la cornucopia, lejos de Kiel, lejos de Krauss y los demás cadáveres...


	6. El baño (parte final)

_**El baño (parte final)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rosnelvy Lewis - 15 años -<strong>__** Distrito 9**__**.**_

* * *

><p>El ambiente no puede ser más opresivo. A mi alrededor se enfrentan las miradas de todos, las hay aterrorizadas, determinadas y asesinas, de esos que al parecer anhelan empezar de una vez. Un grito agudo, a mi derecha me pone los pelos de punta, mientras la voz neutra va retrocediendo en la cuenta del último minuto que nos conceden, con el cual se va extinguiendo la aparente calma.<p>

Nada en este lugar me inspira la más mínima confianza. Se nota que han adulterado toda la naturaleza a nuestro alrededor, los verdes son muy brillantes, los rojos ni se diga, incluso el marrón de la tierra tiene un extraño fulgor y no se escucha siquiera el canto de un ave. Tras el anuncio oficial que da inicio a los juegos los gritos, algunos llantos y metal chocar con más metal conforman una sinfonía de muerte.

Caen algunos, otros se van con lo que pueden cargar. Y yo me siento atada de pies y manos, inmóvil en mi pocisión, segura de que apenas salga de aquí alguna estocada me sacará de este mundo.

He tardado demasiado, lo sé, soy la única que no ha tomado alguna acción aún. Todos ya están en los juegos, huyendo o matando. Deborah, la del Uno, ha corrido directo a la cornucopia, imagino que a buscar las dagas y cuchillos que manipula tan bien y la hacen tan letal, lo cual en un futuro inmediato me quita de encima una preocupación, al menos por ahora. Génesis, la del Cinco, cae luego que Raimond, el grandote del uno, le parta el cuello. Él se da la vuelta como si tal cosa no fuera para nada escalofriante y empieza a pelear a golpes con el chico del Once, cuyo rostro es ahora un amasijo de carne y sangre, no sé cómo continúa de pie.

A todos lados hay chicos peleando o huyendo.

Y sé que no es seguro quedarme estática, pero por alguna razón me encuentro paralizada del cuello para abajo, sólo miro a un lado y al otro, esperando el golpe que me haga reaccionar. Pero no llega, me siento como si apenas fuera una espectadora, como si estuviera aún en el distrito, mirando los juegos en la tele. Afortunadamente para mí alrededor todos están demasiado ocupados para reparar en mí.

Me bajo de un salto del pedestal y troto hacia una mochila verde, olvidada, que hay a unos seis metros pero al agacharme para cogerla noto, por el rabillo del ojo, como la del Seis se abalanza sobre mi hermano y lo derriba. Es lo que me hace por fin salir de mi letargo y, cogiendo la mochila por un tirante, corro hacia allá como si la vida se me fuera en ello, dispuesta a defenderlo, como siempre.

Ambos están desarmados, pero ella se le ha subido al pecho y lo presiona contra el suelo con su propio peso, sus rodillas sobre los hombros de mi hermano, quiere arrebatarle un saquillo de arpillera que él defiende como puede. Con el impulso de la carrera me lanzo sobre ella y la tiro al piso, Rocky se levanta de un salto y la patea con fuerza en el estómago y me ayuda a levantarme. No nos giramos para saber qué fue de ella, en cambio, nos tomamos de la mano y corremos.

¡Ya veremos luego cómo encontrar a Karina!

No quiero estar cerca de aquí...

Corremos lo que parece ser una eternidad, al internarnos en el bosque el sol queda parcialmente oculto por las altas ramas, lo cual hace un poco más llevadero el calor, vamos disminuyendo la velocidad porque desconocemos el terreno, pero al dejar de escuchar el enfrentamiento sangriento que dejamos a nuestra espalda nos sentimos medianamente seguros, cubiertos por el bosque que nos rodea. Seguimos alejándonos por unas dos horas más, hasta que nos sentimos confiados para detenemos a revisar qué pudimos obtener, no sin antes subirnos a un árbol. Tampoco es que estemos del todo seguros aquí.

Tras acomodarnos, voy abriendo la mochila que, hasta ahora me doy cuenta, es bastante ligera. Está vacía excepto por un set de cuchillos y un encendedor. Lo bueno es que el bolso en sí se transforma en saco de dormir. Rocky va imitando mi acción en su saquillo. Él obtuvo comida, seis manzanas, dos latas de jamón en conserva y dos barras de cereales. Una botella vacía. Gotas para potabilizar el agua. Y una cuerda. Es, a todas luces, un botín abundante. Parece un kit pensado específicamente para nosotros. Acostumbrados como estamos a compartir, no estaremos tan mal.

—¿Cómo encontraremos a Karina?— Inicio yo la conversación, es extraño que Rocky no haya dicho prácticamente nada en todo el trayecto, siendo él el parlanchín, pero bueno, estar en los juegos tampoco es normal, ¿no?

—No lo logró— Susurra, y casi creo que lo he imaginado cuando lo repite: – No pudo lograrlo…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque la vi morir. Nerius lo hizo...

Dejo que el silencio lo inunde todo de nuevo. Mientras mi mente empieza a divagar… No era este el plan. No debimos perderla tan pronto. Ahora sólo somos nosotros dos… y si… si debemos… Empiezo a respirar entrecortadamente, signo inequívoco de que tendré otro ataque de ansiedad. Rocky lo nota lo suficientemente rápido para tomarme de los hombros y empezar a susurrarme frases tranquilizadoras. Así siempre ha sido, al menos eso no me lo han robado: Yo defiendo a Rocky de los peligros reales, y él me salva a mí de las jugarretas de mi subconsciente.

No me he dado cuenta que me he dormido hasta que suenan los cañones. El Baño ya finalizó. Al fin harán el recuento de las muertes. Son diez detonaciones en total. Con ayuda de Rocky asciendo un poco más, hasta la copa del árbol, esperando que empiecen a mostrar a los caídos. Muestran cada una de las muertes en el preciso orden en que ocurrieron, pero hay una novedad, pues en la brumosa imagen podemos ver justo el instante en que los tributos exhalan su último aliento y el rostro de su asesino. Ojalá sólo fuera una simple espectadora, ojalá estuviéramos en casa mi hermano y yo...

Sam, la chica preguntona del Doce, es la primera en aparecer, seguida del niño tímido del Tres, ambos acuchillados por el compañero de Karina, es inconcebible lo rápido se volvió letal este chico, ni siquiera parpadea entre uno y otro ataque. Le sigue la niña del Cinco, cuya muerte ya vi en vivo, y siento la misma impresión de la primera vez, por una parte miedo de semejante oponente y por el otro alivio de no ser yo su víctima. Los dos del Seis son los siguientes, él cae víctima de Nerius y ella por una flecha de Dyana. Ambos asesinos del Distrito Dos. El del Once sufre una paliza mortal de parte de Raimond. La chica del Ocho abandona los juegos gracias a Xavier, que manipula un mazo de mil y un púas espantoso. Martin, del Diez, también es atravesado por una flecha de Dyana. Luego la imagen nos muestra a nuestra aliada, Karina, quien fue asesinada por Nerius del Dos. Spencer del Ocho es el último en aparecer, atravesado por una daga, cortesía de Deborah.

Diez han caído, de manera salvaje y sanguinaria. ¡Y apenas han pasado unas pocas horas!

Aún quedamos catorce para _jugar_.


	7. Las alianzas en acción

_**Las Alianzas en acción**_

_**Shawn Pickles (Comentarista suplente de los 14° Juegos) - 36 años - **__**Ciudad Capitolio**_

* * *

><p>Al entrar al estudio principal me siento estremecer, es la primera vez que presentaré en vivo y estoy emocionado de que sea una parte tan importante de los juegos: la organización y distribución de los tributos tras el baño de sangre, la primera noche de los tributos en la arena. Sin embargo me guardo mis sentimientos, no quiero que piensen que soy un aprovechado, porque estoy aquí sólo por el repentino malestar de Alastair. En tres años es la primera vez que me toman en cuenta, por ello nadie debe saber o siquiera sospechar que fui yo quien lo puso fuera de escena al espolvorear su postre con un potente laxante. ¡Bah, no tengo que sentirme mal, el fin justifica los medios! Y una vez que me conozcan no dejarán de pedir por mí. Eso espero... Espero correr con la misma suerte de Riley. Honestamente nos hace falta un <em>refresh<em>, todos los años cambian los tributos, pero el resto de los rostros ha permanecido casi inerte desde las primeras ediciones. Esta es mi oportunidad y de ninguna manera la voy a desaprovechar.

La primera impresión es lo que cuenta.

Para la ocasión he teñido mi cabello de color plata, maticé un poco el bronceado de mi rostro con una base clara y apenas me apliqué brillo labial. Llevo un arete en la ceja derecha y un brazalete de plata en la muñeca izquierda. Mi ropa está impecable, traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata plateada. Nada muy extravagante. No aún. _La primera impresión es lo que cuenta_.

A mi lado Risbeth, que ocupa el que sería mi lugar, sonríe con sus dientes manchados de labial, mientras se acomoda, por enésima vez, la peluca color purpura que se ha puesto, la cual no le va bien, le queda realmente grande, como si fuese prestada, imagino que no tuvo como yo la previsión de prepararse previamente y le tomó por sorpresa que la llamaran a grabar a mi lado. Lleva lentillas a juego y en el mismo tono sombras, labios y dientes. ¡Que falta de imaginación! Podría haber usado varias tonalidades del color y estaría casi linda, pero es todo tan plano que aburre. Además, insisto, la peluca le queda fatal, se le resbala a cada momento y no es capaz de apartar las manos de ella por más de treinta segundos. Me molesta. Pero bueno, ella entra como comentarista auxiliar, así que la cámara oscilará entre la arena y mi persona, ocultándole al público semejante muestra de mal gusto. No importa, esta noche quien debe brillar soy yo...

Todos estamos preparados para la acción, Rembrant y Rinaldy operando las cámaras. Angelique al control y dirección de la situación, una mujer en estos altos cargos es algo extraño en el mundo de la televisión, pero ha demostrado ser competente y los productores, entre ellos el mismísimo presidente, valoran mucho sus opiniones y recomendaciones. A ella tengo que tenerla de mi lado. Como es su costumbre grita desde la otra punta del estudio:

—Al aire en: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Respiro profundamente, mientras dura la cuenta atrás e inicio la narración con una radiante sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Panem... Buenas noches en especial a nuestra audiencia Capitolina. Con ustedes Shawn Pickles y Risbeth Collins. —Evito mirar la pequeña pantalla en mi mesa, que nos da a imagen tal como la ve Panem justo ahora, sólo por no mostrar la mueca de desagrado que me produce la apariencia de Ris. —Hoy iniciaron los décimocuartos Juegos del Hambre y tengo el placer de ponerlos al día sobre lo que ha ocurrido desde entonces en la arena. Los tributos se preparan para su primera noche allí. Durante el baño de sangre, en torno a la Cornucopia, diez fueron eliminados, el resto se ha ido dispersando a lo largo y ancho de la arena conformándose cuatro aparentes alianzas. La noche les depara una lluvia torrencial a los catorce tributos que han sobrevivido y que empiezan a desenvolverse en la arena. En pantalla observamos a nuestros favoritos: los chicos de los distrito Uno y Dos, dueños innegables de la Cornucopia, en el centro de la arena. Estos tributos han descubierto la ventaja estratégica que representa el dominio del cuerno y han decidido quedarse ahí hasta que cese la lluvia. Son un equipo comprometido que seguramente deparará muchas agradables sorpresas. Hacia el sur observamos a la tributo del Diez, Iris, quien al inicio se enfrentó brevemente a James, el tributo del Cinco, pero huyó con las manos vacías cuando el chico le ofreció pelea, la chica de catorce años muestra bastante debilidad física y moral, ha llorado todo el camino y se ha caído varias veces en las zonas pantanosas, en ese sentido no le auguramos mucho futuro, puesto que aún se encuentra bastante cerca de la Cornucopia y no se ha preocupado por ocultar sus rastros, así que no duden que pronto podremos despedirla.

—En efecto Shawn, Iris está siendo bastante descuidada y no tiene provisiones o armas— Añade Ris, mientras hago una pausa. Asiento a la cámara que en ese momento enfoca la alianza formada por los tributos del Cuatro y el del Cinco.

—Pasando a la segunda alianza más numerosa, cuyos integrantes son Melissa, Bryan y James, ellos se encuentran al sur oeste de la arena, entre altas plantas de plátano, cuyas hojas han tejido hábilmente los chicos del cuatro transformándolas en lechos y carpas, no parecerán muy resistentes pero le protegen de la insistente lluvia. James no se encuentra muy cómodo con sus compañeros, se muestra escéptico y desconfiado, sobre todo cuando ninguno de ellos interviniese en su lucha con Iris. Recuerden que en las entrevistas James ha dicho que, como un caballero que es, la mayor dificultad a superar sería el luchar contra mujeres, ya que por convicción no le gustaría tener que enfrentarse a las chicas. Quizá por eso Iris se arriesgó a luchar con él, por una mochila. Pero fue por lana y salió trasquilada.

—Por eso insisto, esa chica no tiene ningún instinto de supervivencia. Respecto a James, creo que exagera un poco, ni Bryan ni Melissa estaban lo suficientemente cerca de ellos y tenían las amenazas de Kiel y Xavier demasiado cerca. Fue una suerte para ellos que ambos tributos escogieran otros blancos.

Miro a Risbeth de forma severa, esperando que no me pille ninguna cámara, una cosa es que hable cuando yo necesite parar, otra es que me interrumpa para dar sus juicios de valor. Ella, cómo no, se acomoda la peluca de forma nerviosa y yo prosigo la narración.

—Janinne y Bree han encontrado una cueva al noroeste y son quienes están mejor cubiertas, además de los voluntarios, sin embargo no cuenta con más provisiones que la bolsa de uvas que encontraron en la mochila que tomó Janinne. Bree está armada con una lanza, pero ha demostrado ser un tanto torpe al haberse herido a sí misma tras tomarla de la Cornucopia. La gran ventaja que vemos en ellas es que ambas poseen un buen instinto y la velocidad inaudita que logra alcanzar Janinne. Además ambas rezuman de confianza hacia la otra. A escasos metros de ellas están los gemelos Rosnelvy y Rockie, quienes debieron bajar de los árboles y aún buscan refugio, ellos salieron muy bien parados del baño, a pesar del breve enfrentamiento con la tributo del Seis, pues aunque no tienen armas grandes están bien proveídos de alimentos. Finalmente los solitarios de estos juegos son Kiel del Siete y Xavier del Doce. El último parece estar mal de la cabeza, hablando solo e incluso llegando a discutir consigo mismo, la lluvia no lo amilana, pues sigue caminando con determinación, justo ahora se encuentra en el lago de la parte sur de la arena. Kiel en cambio mantiene una expresión neutral y reservada, bastante distinta de la actitud jovial y desenfadada que mostró en la entrevista, debo decirles que el chico está demostrando que su conocimiento de los juegos no es sólo teórico, él ha detenido su marcha y descansa entre los árboles que rodean el lago. Es todo por los momentos, recuerden mantenerse informados, resúmenes periódicos por el canal 449 y transmisión continua en el 512. Feliz noche, Panem.

* * *

><p><em>N de A: No me he olvidado de tu regalo, E., pero la vida real me reclama casi todo mi tiempo y el ritmo me hace dormir en cuanto llego a casa, así que toco la PC con fines recreativos sólo los domingos. En este capítulo la calma la trae precisamente una tormenta. De nuevo narra un capitolino, por aquello de la visión general y ligeramente desapasionada, pero en el próximo te prometo que conocerás más de mis tórtolos del 4.<em>


	8. Promesas Rotas

**_Promesas Rotas_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deborah Lathmore -<em>****_ 18 años - Distrito 1._**

* * *

><p>Es inconcebible que hayan decidido salir a cazar bajo la lluvia, no es nada agradable internarse en la arena, empaparse, arriesgarse a coger un resfriado, tan sólo porque los chicos no quedaron satisfechos con el resultado del baño de sangre. Realmente están muy enojados con el hecho de que el <em>muchachote <em>del Siete los haya igualado tantas veces, juro que los hombres y sus egos son la cosa más molesta en el mundo...

No tenemos más que unas horas aquí y ya estoy harta de esta alianza, en primer lugar Dyana y yo no simpatizamos mucho que digamos, solemos llevarnos la contraria incluso por la cosa más mínima, sólo por eso votó que sí patrulláramos, a pesar del mal clima. Por otra parte los varones me desesperan con sus ínfulas de superioridad, tanto Nerius como Raimond que no se queda atrás. No cuento con él para balancear la alianza porque desde las presentaciones lo único que piensa es en ser quien mate a Kiel, obsesionado con la idea de desollarlo, lo cual me produce asco. Sé bien para qué estamos aquí, no soy tonta, yo misma lo elegí, pero no veo la razón de excederse, no siento la necesidad de torturar a mi contrincante una vez que está vencido.

En definitiva me siento sola a pesar de tener tres aliados. Tan sola que a pesar de ser la única en votar "no", salí sorteada para el primer patrullaje y encima en compañía de Nerius, yo habría preferido tener al lado a mi compañero de distrito, pero la suerte nos trajo aquí a él y a mí. Esto del azar no va conmigo, en serio, precisamente para tener algo de control sobre mi destino fue que me presenté voluntaria.

Yo encabezo la marcha y Nerius vigila la retaguardia, dudo que encontremos a alguien con este mal clima, pero no sirve de nada que lo vuelva a mencionar. Así que sigo avanzando tratando de distinguir algún rastro, llevo la linterna en la mano izquierda, en mi derecha una daga y media docena de cuchillos distribuidos en mi cinturón, Nerius ha cogido las gafas de visión nocturna (las cuales deben ser una verdadera molestia con el agua empañándolas) y la espada larga que tanto le gusta. No sé, supongo que está obsesionado con el tamaño, yo prefiero mis pequeños cuchillos, son más cómodos y manejables, además pueden hacer el trabajo igual de bien.

—Aguarda, nena. Aquí hay algo...— Dice Nerius deteniéndose súbitamente. El mote me disgusta, sé que no entraña ningún tipo de coqueteo ni nada que se le parezca, simplemente le dice así a todas las chicas que se le atraviesan, pero no quiero que lo utilice para mí.

—Que no me digas así— Siseo mientras doy la vuelta a ver con qué se ha topado.

En el fango se observan claramente un juego de huellas que de ser antiguas ya habrían desaparecido bajo la lluvia. Un rastro nada difícil de seguir, de manera que sin dudarlo vamos tras ellas.

—Ven por aquí. Dame luz, no veo nada con estas gafas...

Sonrío ante la ironía de que el gran Nerius, el que escogió primero las gafas, finalmente necesite de mi insignificante linterna, pero poco me dura la sensación agradable que me da el saberme más lista que él, pues no estoy preparada para la violencia con la que Nerius actúa a continuación, apenas un par de docenas de pasos nos separaba de la tributo. La chica, que no supone ninguna amenaza, se encuentra aovillada contra un grueso árbol, empapada por la lluvia y cubierta además por fango, su apariencia desvalida enciende un amago de compasión en mí, pero no tengo tiempo para dejar que este se desarrolle, pues Nerius saca un puñal y se lo clava en el antebrazo, haciendo que la niña cobre consciencia de nuestra presencia de la peor manera. Ella empieza a gritar a tratar de levantarse pero se resbala una y otra vez, por lo que gira, dándonos la espalda, intentando ayudarse con el árbol, entonces él levanta la espada con ambas manos y la deja caer sobre la pantorilla de la chica haciendo un corte largo y profundo.

Ella se gira de nuevo, suplica con la mirada, mientras llora a gritos sin poder formular ninguna palabra, Nerius aguarda paciente y cuando nuevamente está de frente, él de una forma violenta le cruza el torso con la espada, desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera opuesta.

Su sangre mana tiñendo el agua que la rodea, el cañón suena a los pocos segundos seguido de la proyección en el cielo, Nerius simplemente contempla absorto los restos de sangre que han quedado en su arma. Siento náuseas al ver la saña ante la indefensión, pero no me doy el lujo de mostrarlo, simplemente con la voz más neutra que logro le digo:

—Misión cumplida, volvamos a la cornucopia.

Empiezo a caminar por delante sin detenerme a esperarlo, llena de enojo, deseando que su partida sea igual de nefasta y dolorosa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bryan Steinfeld - 18 años - Distrito 4.<em>**

* * *

><p>Todos estamos en nuestra respectiva carpa, aguardando que cese la lluvia, Melissa entre ambos y James lanzándonos miradas cargadas de resentimiento a cada instante, lo cual está empezando a cansarme, sobre todo al observar el efecto que tiene en ella, que se estremece y aparta su mirada cada vez que hacen contacto visual.<p>

Quisiera decirle que no es nuestra culpa que fuera tan tonto como para confesar sus limitaciones en la entrevista, que él mismo hiciera a las chicas saber que era incapaz de devolverles el golpe, aunque al final supo que ni Melissa ni yo nos íbamos a involucrar en su lucha y tuvo que defenderse, rompiéndole la nariz, recuperando su mochila y viniendo con nosotros a pesar de estar muy molesto.

En definitiva en este momento no sé que tan pertinente fue hacer una alianza con alguien como él, tal vez al amanecer deberíamos disolverla porque no tiene mucho que ofrecernos y evidentemente está muy molesto con nosotros dos. Supongo que deberemos dividir las provisiones, aunque eso lo dejaría desarmado, sólo yo estoy armado, porque conseguí un hacha en mi breve incursión a la cornucopia. No es un arma sencilla de manipular, pero en cuanto mejore el clima practicaré con ella para que realmente nos sea útil.

No es justo que lo deje por ahí indefenso, mejor sería que habláramos e intentáramos limar asperezas y continuar adelante. Seguro por la mañana los ánimos estarán más calmados y podremos llegar a un acuerdo. He tomado el primer turno de guardia, pero ninguno parece ser capaz de dormir esta noche.

De cierta forma es reconfortable estar resguardados de la lluvia, aunque me cuestiono la decisión de tejer tres carpas pues Melissa no está todo lo cerca de mí que desearía, pero lo hice porque así no se presentarán tentaciones. Sólo quiero protegerla, sacarla de aquí con vida como su hermano hizo conmigo. Nadie diría que el renacuajo fastidioso que corría persiguiendo a Moisés, su hermano mayor, a todas partes, entorpeciendo todos nuestros juegos, se convertiría en esta linda chica, capaz de conmoverme tanto con tan sólo una sonrisa. Me hubiese gustado que las cosas fueran distintas, poder aspirar a ser algo más en su vida, pero hace cuatro años esa posibilidad quedó descartada, cuando Moisés sacrificó su vida por la mía, él me salvó de morir ahogado y desde entonces he tratado de protegerla, siendo para ella lo que debió ser él. Sé que fue su elección pero no puedo evitar sentir que le arrebaté a su hermano.

El sonido del cañón nos sobresalta a los tres, soy el primero en salir del pequeño refugio para ver la proyección, en la que dos de los voluntarios han acabado con la niña del Diez que había luchado con James, en seguida me doy vuelta para ver su expresión, que no es lo que yo esperaba: él tiembla, no sé decir si de miedo o rabia, mientras susurra:

—Si yo la hubiera ayudado, si hubiera dejado que se uniera a nosotros, pero en cambio la lastimé, la dejé sola y ellos la encontraron…

—¡Cálmate! — Le ordeno con firmeza. — No ha sido tu culpa, los juegos son así.

Por otro lado Melissa se hecha a llorar arrodillándose en el suelo. ¡Menudo equipo! Necesito que conserven la calma, así que me agacho junto a Melissa, abrazándola, tratando de confortarla, para que ella me ayude con James. Los voluntarios andan de cacería y aunque estamos lejos del cuerno, no pretendo tentar a la suerte y dejar que nos encuentren distraídos. Entonces me sorprende escuchar el grito agudo de James.

—¡Bryan! ¡Ayúdame!

Detrás de él ha saltado el chico del Doce, quien no llamó nada mi atención durante nuestra estadía en el Capitolio, al aparentar ser sólo un chico tranquilo de la periferia, pero dentro de los juegos se ha transformado en un asesino a la primera oportunidad, su arma (un mangual, según creo recordar de los entrenamientos) además de ser imponente es fácil de manipular y él sólo se deja llevar, perdiendo el control. Melissa y James están desarmados y vulnerables, debo defenderlos.

Melissa se levanta de un salto ocultándose tras mi cuerpo, aprovechando que el recién llegado no ha reparado en nuestra presencia. En cambio dirige su ataque contra James, quien retrocede corriendo, yo tomo el hacha con ambas manos, acercándome sin hacer ruido a nuestro atacante y le intento asestar un golpe en la pierna, sin embargo el arma aterriza en el suelo a unos diez centímetros de mi objetivo.

¡Maldición, además de fallar el golpe le he revelado mi existencia!

Empujo a Melissa lejos de mí, sin sutilezas, sólo pensando en sacarla fuera del camino, mientras el chico cambia su objetivo, acercándose a mí, girando la puntiaguda maza que remata su arma.

No sé qué pretende James al correr detrás de él, pero en el último instante se desliza en el suelo húmedo y logra derribarlo, sin embargo queda debajo del chico del Doce, quien lo golpea en la sien con el mango del mangual. A consecuencia James pierde la consciencia, pero me da una buena ventaja. Arremeto nuevamente con el hacha, logrando herirlo en la pierna. Grita desesperadamente y se pone de pie, dedicándome una sonrisa siniestra, me preparo para detener su ataque como pueda con el hacha, pero él levanta la suya y la deja caer sin clemencia sobre la cabeza de James, el cañón suena de inmediato.

Un golpe de adrenalina me impulsa a atacarle, lanzándole hachazos tan descontroladamente como él manipula su mangual. Por suerte logro herirlo en la mano derecha y el deja caer el arma, también yo suelto la mía y empiezo a golpearlo a puñetazos y patadas, enardecido por la rabia, escucho un segundo cañonazo, pero sigo enzarzado en la pelea, sin notar que ya él ha muerto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiel Nixon -<strong>_**_ 18 años - Distrito 7._**

* * *

><p>Apenas clarea me pongo en marcha, sé que debo encontrarlas. No logro entender cómo pude perder a Janinne, siendo que en el baño estaba justo a mi lado, pero las encontraré de una u otra forma. Digamos que soy un poco obsesivo con mis decisiones y una vez que me trazo un plan hago lo posible por ejecutarlo, fue mucho lo que me costó aceptar que debía jugar en equipo, como para perder tan estúpidamente a mis dos aliadas.<p>

Me descolocó un poco la muerte de Karina, por extensión supongo que a Janinne debió asustarle que yo matara a su compañero, supongo que me vio hacerlo y eso hizo que huyera, ojalá me dejara explicarle, era mejor así: que partiera sin sufrir de más aquí adentro, al menos yo mostré misericordia al acabar con ellos rápida y certeramente. Los profesionales no son tan bondadosos, de hecho lo demostraron anoche, fue algo muy cruel, Nerius se ensañó con Iris, la hizo sufrir antes de despedazarla. Es asqueroso. No quiero ni imaginar el estado en que entregarán ese cadáver. En casa a veces suceden accidentes parecidos, las personas se desangran tan rápido ante un corte así, que no hay oportunidad de llevarlos al curandero más cercano... La pobre tampoco tenía oportunidad de salvarse después de que la encontraran precisamente esos dos.

Quien sí resultó ser una sorpresa para mí fue Xavier, aunque gracias a Bryan, desde anoche es una preocupación menos, no puedo creer que las muertes estén sucediendo tan rápido, ayer diez en el baño, y luego tres más antes del amanecer. Ya más de la mitad se ha ido y no han pasado veinticuatro horas, no recuerdo ningún juego tan rápido, pero supongo que así es mejor.

La arena parece estar diseñada para mí, aunque el clima no resulta muy acorde, seguramente lo están manipulando de alguna manera, esta mañana todo aparece cubierto por una niebla densa que dificulta la tarea de rastrear a otros. Por ello debo confiar más en mi oído, avanzando poco a poco, de pronto logro oír unos susurros y risas. Extraño, pica mi curiosidad, por lo que me dirijo hacia allá con sigilo, no me convendría hallar a los profesionales justo ahora, apenas tengo seis cuchillos, pero supongo que sólo ellos podrían encontrar motivos para reír aquí dentro. Los ruidos se dirigen hacia mi ubicación por lo que me agacho detrás de una gran piedra, hasta que reconozco las voces. Son Bree y Janinne, vienen cargadas de tubérculos y riendo como tontas.

—¡Hey, chicas! — Las saludo, tras salir de mi escondite, tratando de mostrarme tranquilo, cuando realmente me molesta que parezcan estar tan bien sin mí. — Las he buscado toda la mañana...

—Kiel...— Musita Janinne, dejando caer su carga. A su lado Bree también deja caer las provisiones, se yergue frente a mí apoyándose en la lanza, y en actitud desafiante me pregunta:

—¿Y para qué nos buscabas? ¿También nosotras estorbamos tu camino?

—Ustedes son mis aliadas— Respondo haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol. No imaginé que hubiera tanta hostilidad de su parte.

—No. Teníamos una alianza hasta que decidiste matar al compañero de Jan.— Replica evidentemente alterada.

—No había ningún trato que me obligara a dejarlo vivir... Además...

—¿Moralidad? ¿Decencia? ¿Compasión?— Me interrumpe de nuevo. —¡Él era un niño!— Grita finalmente, dejándose desbordar por sus sentimientos.

—¡Estamos en los juegos del hambre, niña!— Grito también yo, iracundo, luego aplacándome a duras penas, trato de remediar el mal: —Y somos aliados, los tres estamos bien y tenemos que honrar nuestro compromiso.

—Teníamos una alianza, pero ya no más.— Mi enojo toca su punto cumbre cuando Bree me apunta con su lanza. Y me amenaza: —En nombre de ese acuerdo te dejaremos ir esta vez.

Me río ante la estupidez que está cometiendo y en un parpadeo le lanzo un cuchillo directo a la yugular.

Cuando le quito la vista de encima noto que Janinne está corriendo, evidentemente asustada, huyendo de mí, dejando todas sus provisiones a mis pies, incluso el arma que tenía su compañera...

Supongo que me tocará ajustar mis planes. Afortunadamente mi alianza me consiguió un arma mejor y provisiones...

_Volveré a casa, Astor..._

* * *

><p><em>N de A: Querida Elenear, jamás pensé que me tardaría tanto en volver, debo reconocer que perdí el norte con la historia y cada vez que intentaba retomarla me costaba más, por lo que en estos días me propuse revisar, corregir (modifiqué alguno de los capítulos anteriores a fin de concretar la teoría que se me ocurrió en un principio) y continuar, porque no quiero que finalice el año sin al menos avanzar un poquito con este regalo que te prometí.<em>

_Te deseo un feliz y productivo 2016._


End file.
